The Day I met you
by Narutofan462
Summary: Sakura Haruno, a 17 year old girl that had a best friend who has now moved to Europe. She misses him so and retelling the story on how they met inspires her to go to Europe and find him for herself.. [full summary inside]
1. First Friend

Author's Note- this is just some story I came up not sure if it's that great but, you guys tell me!! Sequel will be updated 2/10/07 and Promises will be updated Mid- Feb.. Thanks for all the people that voted in the poll and for the reviews!

The Day I met you..

Summary- Sakura Haruno, a 17 year old girl that had a best friend who has now moved to Europe. She misses him so and re-telling the story on how they met inspires her to go to Europe and find him for herself.. Will she find her old best friend? that is in fact a guy? SakuraXitachi "I'll never forget the day I met you.."

Couple- SakuraXitachi, a bit of SasukeXsakura

Rating- Teen

Based on some real events

* * *

As a young girl walked to school with long pink hair flowing in the wind. Cherry blossoms blew in the wind with her backpack at grasped with her other arm. It was going to be an interesting year she could just feel it.

Sakura Haruno, a junior who was majoring in science hoping to be a doctor one day. It was the beginning of the new year. "Yo, Forehead girl!" A voice yelled out. She turned around to see her best friend.. "Ino!" She answered.

The girl had quite a curvy figure, revealing outfit and blond locks girls envied. Her blue eyes and catty mouth often put others to tears within minutes. She asked, "So, when do you have lunch?" Sakura answered, "7th period what about you?" She smiled wider, "same! Save me a seat!" She nodded. The bell ringed signaling them to say good-byes. Sakura said, "Later, Ino!"

* * *

As they dashed to homeroom.. "Hinata?" She asked. A girl with long blue hair and silver eyes turned around and said, "Sakura?" Sakura grinned and said, "Hinata! How are you I haven't talked to you in a while!" Hinata timidly said, "I'm good what about you sakura-chan?"

Sakura asked, "Are you still taking science classes?" She nodded, "I'm taking physics this year what about you?" She smiled, "The same next year I'm planning on taking AP Bio." Hinata said, "Are you sure you're not pushing yourself?" She shook her head, "I think it's alright plus I know people my age that are a lot smarter than this I can't lose to them."

Without getting the chance to ask her what she meant the bell rang to first period. Sakura just waved, "See you at lunch Hinata!! You have 7th period right?" She nodded as they dashed to their first period class.

Most of their classes were boring same old same old.. Rules and rules.. and did I mention more rules!? Finally 7th period rolled around and Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Temari, and herself all at one table.. As she stood in line she saw a friend of hers.. Onyx eyes locked onto her.. Suddenly she felt arms grab from behind her.

She turned around to see her friend Sasuke. She giggled, "Sasuke, you silly!" Sasuke had tried to scare her once again he had failed. Sasuke said, "What can I say can't blame a guy for trying."

She sarcastically said, "Sure, Sure.." She knew Sasuke had been in love with her but, just didn't want to pass into the border of boyfriend and girlfriend with him..She had been through a lot she had moved countless times.. Penn. to Nj to Maine to NY finally. She had been living here for 7 years now.

* * *

She loved her life here in NY although, she missed her old states that she lived in. As she got back to the table.

Ino gushed, "You were talking to Sasuke-kun yet again when are you guys going to hook –up already?" Sakura turned red from the embarrassment yelled, "What are you guys talking about! He's just a friend of mine." Ino pointed out, "Well when prom comes up I'm sure you'll see him as just a friend!"

Tenten said, "Ino, you are going over-board again! Sakura will throw you out of the table again if you continually talk about Sasuke like that." Hinata stammered, "T-Ten-ten is right Ino Sasuke-kun and sakura-chan are just friends nothing more." Ino said, "Whatever, whatever. I'll stop." She continued to sip her diet coke. As Temari asked, "Sakura, who was your first friend?"

Sakura taken a back said, "What?" Ino said, "I insisted it was me but Hinata and tenten said I was clearly mistaken!" Tenten said, "You so are! Sakura only came here in 5th grade." Sakura said, "My first friend.. was Itachi Uchiha.. We met before kindergarten.."

_Flashback- "But, Mama I don't want to leave preschool!!" Young Sakura cried out. Her mother said, "Don't worry you'll make a lot of friends now go outside and play. She pouted and then took her jump rope and went around the apt. Complex. She sang to herself, "A,B, C, D, E,F, G,..."_

_She finally stopped to an apt. not too far from hers. A young boy was sitting outside with onyx eyes and raven black-hair. It had attracted the young girl. "Hello, what are you doing?" She tentatively asked. The young boy looked up to see a girl with pink pigtails with emerald eyes staring back at him. He said, "Nothing, I just finished studying." Confused she said, "Huh? Studying? oohh you mean like coloring?"_

* * *

_He tried to suppress letting a chuckle out the young naive girl was getting to him. He said, "No, like multiplication, division." She said, "Oooh! My daddy told me about that I'm going to learn that in 2nd grade." He said, "Well, I have to learn it now." She asked, "Why?" He sternly said, "My father will kill me, if I'm not the smartest kid."_

_The wind blew between the two kids and she softly said in the most angelic voice, "i don't care if you are. Do what makes you happy." He stared back at the naive girl and said, "Really?"_

_She nodded and said, "My name is Sakura Haruno what's yours?" He said, "Itachi Uchiha pleased to meet you." Their shook hands and it seemed Itachi Uchiha finally had a remedy to his father's yelling and constant annoying.. this young girl.._

PRESENT- "OmG, was he totally handsome?" Ino asked Sakura said, "I really wasn't like in love with him we were best friends! so I didn't see him like that!" Tenten said, "What else happened?!" Sakura continued, "Well it was the first day of kindergarten...

_Flashback- Sakura with her pink backpack, two red ribbons in her hair making pigtails. Also her beautiful green dress. "You look wonderful." Itachi said. "Really!?" She squealed. She stood next to her best friend and hugged him._

_They had become pretty close in just a couple of weeks. Sakura said, "Let's go find out what class we're in Itachi-kun." Sakura read, "Classroom Seven Mrs. Miller Kindergarten! Itachi-kun who do you have?" Itachi searched for his name to see, "Class Room 12 Grade three." Sakura sobbed, "W-We're not in the same class? But why!?"_

_

* * *

_

_Itachi explained, "Remember that test we took before...it was way too easy for me.. so.. I guess they're putting me in a harder grade." Tears rolled down her perfect face and said, "But, I want Itachi-kun to be in my class!" He held her in his arms and said, "Don't worry I'll change this."_

_She entered her classroom to see her teacher Mrs. Miller. She saw kids her age but no itachi.. Her eyes lowered in disappointment. The phone rang and Mrs. miller said, "Uh-huh, yea.. okay sure." Suddenly there he was before her very eyes.. Itachi Uchiha.. She was so happy she was crying.. She hugged him and said, "I was so scared.." He simply said, "I would never leave you."_

PRESENT- "Awww! He stayed in kindergarten for you!" Tenten gushed. Hinata said, "Anything else happen?" Sakura said, "Well, we had our first fight in 1st grade."

_Flashback- Sakura Haruno, now a first grade was beyond pissed. "What's so good about being smart anyways!?" she grumbled. Her best friend and her just had their first fight.. She was sitting on the hill far away from the rest of the play-ground in solitude. _

_Lisa came over and asked, "What's the matter? "itachi..." she simply grumbled.She silently pondered He was always the smart and cute one.. and she was just herself.. not that extremely pretty or smart.. what was she even good for?_

_A figure came by and her emerald eyes gaze up to see her best friend. Itachi said, "Sakura, can we talk?" She turned the other way to avoid his gaze. She nodded. He said, "Sakura, I'm sorry.."_

_

* * *

_

_She turned around and said, "What?" He said, "What we're fighting about is completely stupid.. Nothing like that should ruin our friendship.. how cares if clouds move or not."_

_Her pink lips curved into a smile and she said, "You're right.. as always.. you're the smart one afterall.."He said, "You're the one who is my best friend how about that.." She smiled and said, "thank you." Next day at school they had to do a play and they were choosing roles._

_Apparently the whole class chose Itachi as the prince she he was afterall the cutest and smartest in the class. Sakura who had just left from the bathroom came back to see at least 6 girls lined up at the front._

_The teacher said, "So, who do you guys think should be the princess??" The whole class looked at me then at itachi and said, "Sakura!' I said, "What! Me a princess? Okay.. fine who's the prince though?" "Me." His familiar voice called out._

_She turned around and surprised said, "Itachi!? It's you!" the class said, "Itachi and sakura sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage.." Sakura and itachi were at the front turning red while the teacher was trying to calm the students down._

* * *

PRESENT- "Where is he now?" Temari asked. She answered, "Somewhere in Europe." Tenten said, "Wow... Vague enough?" "Don't you think I know that!!?" She retorted.

The bell rang and Ino smirked, "You know what you have to do right?" Sakura bemused said, "What?" Ino grinned, "Go look for him and marry him." Sakura said, "Wait... WHAT!? Didn't I finish telling u he was my best friend?"

Ino said, "Sure, I'm sure you didn't like him more than that." She stuck out her tongue and Tenten smirked, "Run for it Ino! Sakura will kill you!" Sakura's eyes got huge and yelled, "INO!!" Sakura chased after her and said, "You'll pay for that!"

What they didn't know was she was taking Ino seriously.. As soon as she graduated high school she would in fact go travel Europe and look for her best friend... Itachi Uchiha..

* * *

Preview for the next chapter- Finally senior year was over she could finally do what she had been dreaming to do... Find her best friend Itachi Uchiha who was in Europe.. It was going to be one heck of a summer. _Flashback- "I'll never leave you.." His voice replayed in her mind _She would find him her best friend..

Please Reivew!! Narutofan462


	2. Searching for you

Author's Note- Thanks for all the reviews!! I'll probably not update this story for some time sorry!! I have to focus on my other stories! So those will be updating pretty soon! Check my profile for the exact dates! Thanks for all the support! Narutofan462

* * *

One Year Later- "Congrats Sakura on being the class's valedictorian!!" Many students said. She just smiled and said, "Thanks." It was finally over senior year.. She could use this summer wisely and find her best friend.. "Sakura-chan!" 

A voice called out. She turned to see Sasuke smiling, "Congrats!" She said, "Thanks, by the way sasuke what are you doing this summer?" Sasuke said, "Visiting my father and my brother in Europe." She said, "Really! I'm going to Europe too! To visit an old friend of mine!"

Sasuke shocked said, "Alone!? Sakura, that's dangerous!" Sakura giggled and said, "No, silly! I have my bodyguards as my dad calls them.." Her dad was a big time businessman and her mother was a skilled doctor. So, the Haruno family was extremely wealthy.. Her dad was so over-protective of her it took her weeks to convince her dad to let her go to the prom with sasuke as just friends!

"Your over-protective dad.. That was an interesting experience.." He smirked. Sakura said, "Stop making fun of that.. It was so embarrassing I'm so sorry about that.. I said this about a million times and you still remind me.."

* * *

_Flashback- The door bell rang in the Haruno residence. Sakura's mother answered the door to see a handsome raven-haired guy and smiled, "You're sakura's date right sasuke-kun?" Sasuke nervously said, "H-Hai." Her mother called out, "Sakura, honey your date is here." _

_Her shrilly voice could be heard from downstairs, "Mother, I've told you 8 millions times he's not my date! He's my friend! God!!" She slowly came down the stairs to reveal a stunning sakura-chan... _

_Her long pink hair was curled at the ends..her long green dress brought out those emerald eyes of hers. She looked simply amazing..Sakura who got her pink purse said, "What are you gaping at!?" _

_Sasuke just smirked, "You, Sakura-chan." Sakura turned slightly pink and her mother said, "Ooh how cute!! this boy here is making you blush." Sakura angrily said, "He's just my friend!" Her mother said, "Well go now! Have fun honey!" _

_Sakura said, "Yea, yea!" All of a sudden her father ran into the room and said, "My beautiful daughter is growing up so fast!! you look amazing!!" She said, "Thanks dad." His eyes darted to sasuke and said, "This is your date?" Sakura said, "My friend.." for the millionth time!_

_He grabbed sasuke and sat him down in a chair and said, "Have you done any drugs? Been caught doing any indecent activities?? No drinking any alcohol or smoking right??" Throwing questions at sasuke left and right he said, "Umm.. sir, I don't do any of that.. I do drink champagne from time to time but, that's about it. You know me I'm sakura's friend." _

_He said, "this is different you're her date for the senior prom it's clearly different. If I find you have ruined the purity of my daughter it will be the end of you." Sasuke nervously said, "S-Sakura-chan, would you like to leave now?" Sakura said, "Let's go! See you later mom and dad! She dashed out the door towards the limo as her dad screamed, "Come back by 11:30 pm or else!!" _

* * *

PRESENT- Sakura said, "He'll never change..He's sending many of his guards with me. Also he wants me to call once a week and write letters every 2 weeks.. I swear.." Sasuke said, "well he is only making sure his only daughter will be safe." 

Sakura said, "He takes it over the limit.. He is letting me take his private jet as well.. I'm leaving tomorrow morning." Sasuke said, "Is it possible for me to come as well? " Sakura looked at him and said, "What about your mom?" Sasuke answered, "My mom won't come to Europe until another month actually she isn't fond of seeing my father." Sakura said, "I guess so.."

She went home and started packing for Europe where should she start?? Spain? France? Italy? She had already put up many ads in Europe saying she's looking for Itachi uchiha and they would start to air today.. so hopefully that would help..

Next morning... "I'll be leaving bye mom! dad!" She yelled. "Have a nice trip!" they said. she boarded the private jet to see Sasuke already there. "so, where are we going first?" He asked. Sakura said, "Actually, I thought if I dropped you off first and then.." Sasuke said, "You don't want me to accompany you is it? Are you in love with this guy or something?"

Sakura said, "He's my best friend from a long time ago... I desire to meet him again that's all." "To put ads already in Europe looking for him he must be something special to you sakura-chan.."

He sternly said. " What are you implying?" She grew angrier with each passing second. He said, "You are in love with this guy." Sakura said, "Impossible I haven't seen him for over a decade! How will I know how he is now!?"

Sasuke said, "Okay, whatever forget I said anything." Sakura looked over at him.. She knew he was troubled..She knew he liked her that was obvious..

He was just jealous to a point of being a jerk becuase she was spending her summer searching all of europe for.. this one person..

* * *

IN EUROPE- "Itachi, your mother and brother will be arriving later today." His father retorted. "Yea, yea.." He said. He didn't get along with his younger brother much but, he missed his mother. 

His mother was kind and very loving. She also encouraged him to do new things and not study all day.. Although his father said he had to be the best.. That was where their differences came to two different roads..

Before he moved from Penn. to here she was pregnant with Sasuke and stayed in Europe for 6 years and then had enough of it and divorced his father and moved to New York.

He had a vague memory of his first best friend a young girl with pink hair and emerald eyes who moved to NJ. Her words even comforted him now.. "I don't care if you are. Do what makes you happy." She had the most angelic voice ever and her looks surpassed any of the girls back then.

Though he had an attachment to the girl the father yelled at him for it.. The reason for their move was their friendship although he lied to her saying it was a job change... He didn't want to make the young naive girl feel guilty the rest of her life..

_Flashback- "Welcome home Itachi." His father said. He turned to see his father and said, "Hey dad." His father said, "I have important to tell you." He said, "What is it?" "We're moving next month back to Europe." _

_Itachi said, "What!?" He said, "Your grades are slowly slipping you got an 87 on your last exam." "But, Dad!" he cried out. His dad sternly said, "I've been telling you to stay away from that girl but, you aren't listening to me.. This if for your own good son.." Mitoki who was cleaning saw Itachi sobbing on the couch. _

_His mother made it over to him and said, "Itachi, I'm so sorry honey." She hugged him. She continued, "I tried to convince him out of it but, he seems so focused on making you the perfect student." _

_Itachi managed to choke out, "W-Why do I have to be perfect? Sakura told me the first day I met her that she doesn't care if I am. She likes me for who I am." Mitoki smiled, "Maybe she is the one. Itachi, you're a smart boy you'll be able to find her even after the move." Itachi hugged his mother, "I don't know what to do." _

_Two weeks before the move- Sakura knocked at the Uchiha's door and itachi opened it and said, "Hey, Sakura." Sakura looked serious and said, "What is this that I'm hearing of you moving away to Europe!"_

_Itachi looked downwards and said, "It's true.. I'm moving because of my dad' s job it's been relocated." He managed to tell her that lie. Sakura looked at him and said, "B-But, Europe is so far away Itachi-kun, I'll miss you so much." She hugged him. _

* * *

PRESENT- His father and him hardly get along these days.. He still manages to have his high scores with girls always fawning over him He didn't care much for them though.. 

He was just trying hard to finish college get a good job and be able to have his own life. So he wouldn't have to see his father again. He missed his mother dearly though... He could care less about his little brother..

His brother was 16 years old and just graduated high school but, wasn't valedictorian, which was a disgrace according to their father. He remembered something that Sasuke was talking about last summer he came here..

_Flashback- "So, you like any girls little brother?" He smirked. Sasuke said, "Well my best friend a girl that is pretty smart she'll probably be first in the class. I like her a lot but, she sees me as nothing more than a friend even if we went to junior prom together."_

_Sasuke asked, "Ni-san, do you like anyone? I know that you have girls constantly fawning over you." Itachi said, "No one in particular."_

Present- how sad that must be for Sasuke.. His best friend doesn't even feel the same..

This summer was surely going to be an interesting one..

"Itachi, I have someone I want you to meet." His father said. He turned around to meet the eyes of..

* * *

Preview for the Next Chapter- 

What happens when Itachi meets the person his father wanted him to meet??

Itachi looked at the girl in front of him, which he knew with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

His dad said, "I believe you two already know each other?"

The girl who was very proper said, "Yes, I know him Itachi Uchiha. Top of the class."

Itachi said, "Second of the class aren't you?" She smirked, "You've done your research."

Itachi said, "What's the meaning of this?"

"This is your future wife." His father said.

That stung his ears did he hear right his future what?!

Please Review!! Narutofan462


	3. 1st Stop France

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto!

Author's Note- Yes, I will get to my other stories sometime soon.. Once I get enough inspiration to write them again which might take a while I'm sorry! I'll try to make them long chapters to make it up to you! Something that would really cheer me up is reviews! So, Please review and I'll love ya forever!!

* * *

As Sakura and Sasuke sat at opposite ends of the private jet sasuke's cell-phone rang. "Hello? Yea.. What?! okay, I'll come right away see ya later ma." Sakura said, "What is it?" Sasuke said, "I have to go immediately with my mom because my dad has big news for us."

Sakura sighed and said, "Okay, I"ll see you later though okay?" Sasuke smiled, "Yea, see ya later. If you need help don't hesitate to call." Sakura smiled and said, "Don't worry I'll be fine."

As sasuke left the private jet she said, "Okay! We're ready to go!!" As the captain nodded they took off. Great.. now she only could talk to the guards that have been with her since her parents got rich. She looked at the first one next to her with black hair and green eyes how cute.. Not that she was in love with him or anything she just loved green eyes.

She said, "So, how does it feel to have green eyes like me?" The guard startled by the master's daughter speaking to him. He said, "Okay, I guess." She smiled and said, "Would you like me to tell you a story?" He said, "Sure, tell me one Ms. Sakura." Sakura smiled, "Okay, well before I moved countless times I had my first best friend his name was Itachi Uchiha..."

At Sasuke's House- "Mom, what is the urgent news about! I was in the middle talking to my best friend!" Sasuke yelled. His mom said, "Ohh, I'm sorry Sasuke-chan!" He said, "Don't call me that.." His mom continued, "Well, anyways.. we are going to see your brother and dad now because something big is happening.."

Sasuke said, "Oo what Itachi is becoming a doctor, lawyer whatever.. I know he's smart no need to shove it in my face." His mom said, "No, even better than that.. He's getting engaged." Sasuke started laughing, "You're joking right! He loves no girl at all! I asked him last year and he said no one.. this is dad just pulling your leg again.. I really hate him.."

Mitoki said, "No, sasuke listen he met this girl last year in college and they're getting engaged. Dad happens to like this girl so he is supporting this engagement.." Sasuke said, "Dad never supports anything what's the change this time?" Mitoki said, "I don't know.."

* * *

Back to itachi in Europe

He met the eyes of smartest girl in his college.. She had long brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes. Second of the class planning to become a lawyer.

His dad said, "I' believe you've already met?"

The girl just smiled and said, "Yes, Mr. Uchiha he's the first of the class of course how could I not know him?"

Itachi's onyx eyes traveled to those chocolate brown eyes and said, "You're second of the class aren't you?"

"I'm flattered you've done your research." She smirked.

He asked, "Dad, what is she doing here anyways?"

He said, "This is your future wife after a couple of weeks you'll be engaged."

Itachi thought his future what!?

Back with Sakura on her private jet

she was in her pajamas and said, "Night guards!" They all said in a monotone voices, "Good Night Ms. Sakura-sama."

The song Here in your arms woke her up.. She realized her cell phone was ringing!

She awoke and grabbed her phone and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, Forehead you in Europe yet?" Her friend Ino asked.

Sakura grinned, "Almost, just taking your advice Ino."

"Be sure to make me your bridesmaid and all." She said in an excited tone.

"Ino, I'm not going all the way to Europe to marry the guy.. I just want to see him again." She said in a serious tone.

"Sure, Sure..that's why you're traveling all the way to Europe to meet him. Well I have to go Shikamaru is picking me up we're celebrating our year anniversary! We've been dating for a year I can't believe it he's like most amazing guy around. I love him so much.. Well got to go talk to you later Sakura!"

Sakura said, "Okay, see ya."

The guard said, "Sakura-sama, we've arrived to France." She sighed and thought finally, I'm a bit closer to you.. Itachi-kun.

* * *

Back with Itachi Uchiha

"After all, she's going to be your wife." His father just said. "W-What!?" Itachi managed to say. He nodded, "You and Ms. Kouyama will be married soon enough."

A young girl who was 2nd of the class. She was studying to be a lawyer and he was still bent on becoming a doctor. Maybe a surgeon but, something in that area. Mistuki looked at them and said, "I heard you brother and mother are coming back you excited?" Suddenly meeting his little brother didn't seem so horrible anymore.. yea.. far from it.

On the Plane with Mitoki & Sasuke Uchiha

"So, Itachi is getting married!?" The mother nodded and continued, "To a girl named Mistuki Kouyama. who is studying law. I hope your father isn't forcing him though." They were on the plan already and he went online and spoke to Sakura.

Cherryblossom- So, you heading to your dad's already?

Sasuke- Yea, big news for my brother.

Cherryblossom- What's going on?

Sasuke- Nothing is confirmed yet. So, what part of Europe are you heading too anyways?

Cherryblossom- France, then Spain, Italy..

Sasuke- tell me if you need anything, I'll come right over.

Cherryblossom- You worry too much I have so many bodyguards and money I'll be fine Sasuke.

Sasuke- Well, I'll see you later we're landing now bye!

In Sakura's limo

"I forgot to ask him what country he is in!! Damn it!" She yelled. "Ms. Haruno, we're already booked you to the best hotel for the next four days. Your massage is at 4pm and check in at 3pm." The body guard said. She looked up and said, "Thanks." She slipped him 50 dollars.

She got out of the limo to see the most beautiful hotel. She came out with a hat on with her pink curls showing. "Presidential Suite, Room 509 6th floor Ms. Haruno-sama." She said, "Thanks." She came into the hotel and opened the door to 509 to see a mini fridge with snacks and her favorite drink coke in there, a stack of the latest DVDs, Plasma TV, Video game systems like Wii, PS3, and Xbox-360 with a couple games as well.

"Ms. Haruno?" A voice called out. She turned and said, "A phone call from Sasuke." She grabbed the phone and said, "Sasuke, how are you?" Sasuke said, "So, you're already in France huh?Yea, I'm alright." She asked, "Why don't we meet in Paris, France?"

He said, "I'd love to but, that'll probably be tomorrow I'm meeting my brother's girlfriend." She said, "Ooh, see you later then." She signed as she turned up the radio and began to dance to her new favorite song.

She began singing, "Hey! Hey! You, You! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! no Way! I think you need a new one!! hey, hey you you! I could be your girlfriend!" She sang.

A knock came upon the door and she turned the music down and said, "Yea?" A guy with brown hair and hazel eyes said, "Massage at 4pm for Ms. Haruno Sakura correct?"

* * *

She looked at him and said, "Yes." "So, what's a fair maiden like you doing in Parie?" She blushed slightly and said, "Well, I'm looking for an old friend of mine." "Must be special to you to come so far away."

He smiled. "Hey, how did you know I came from far away?" She sternly asked.He chuckled and said, "Your accent gave it away, I guess." She looked at him and said, "Ooh." Hw winked, "And also I saw your ad looking for your best friend right? Itachi Uchiha ehh?"

Sakura nodded, "Yea, I was his best friend until he moved to Europe many years ago. Talking about him last year made me want to find him." "So, is this smart?" He asked as he continued to massage her. She said, "Very much so..We're the same age but, I bet he's in college now.."

He said, "But, the big question must be.. Does he remember you?" She said, "I hope so." Her emerald eyes softened and she silently wondered what he was doing at this very moment. As her eyes drifted off to sleep she thought.. Itachi-kun..

Itachi's House

"Itachi, you have to understand that this is for the best! She's a smart girl who comes from a wealthy family. She's perfect for you." His father insisted. "I don't know even know this girl just that she studies law, is 2nd in the class, and she likes me a lot." He retorted. "Uchiha-sama, your son Sasuke and ex-wife has arrived." The maid tentatively said. Itachi ran down the stairs to see his mother's familiar face walking through those doors.

Her comforting smile that made his problems always cease to even exist. He loved his mother dearly she had helped him and encouraged him to do what he wanted to do. He smirked at the thought the minute he graduated he'd surely move far away from his controlling father.

No wonder his mother divorced him. "Itachi, my you've grown quite handsome." The mother smiled, "So, how is life here and college?" Itachi said truthfully, "College is fine, still top of the class and here yea, it' would be much better if you were here."

She smiled, "Aww, Itachi." She hugged him immediately. As the two broke apart the two brothers just gazed upon each other for a brief moment until Itachi asked, "So, how's that friend of yours?"

Sasuke said, "You mean the one girl who beat me at being valedictorian? She's fine she's traveling in Europe this summer." Itachi a bit interested said, "Really? Where?" He said, "She's in Paris, France I believe." "Sight-seeing?" He asked. "Actually, looking for an old friend of hers that lives around here."

He said. Mitoki laughed, "Are you guys talking about Sasuke's little girlfriend?" Sasuke, who turned five shades of red said, "She's not my girlfriend. She's my friend she's like two years older than me."

Fugaku said, "Mitoki..." Their eyes crossed as she sternly said, "Fugaku, what's this I hear about my first born being married!" Although their parents used to fight a lot before they divorced they'd always make-up. They loved each other very much so. After the divorce when Mitoki took Sasuke with her to New York and Itachi to Europe for his father's business.

Itachi knew that in the past few years his father had missed his mother's presence. A few years ago he even had Itachi ask her certain questions..

* * *

_Flashback- "Itachi, my son can you ask your mom if she is re-married yet? If she has a boyfriend and if she misses me?" Itachi said, "Can't you ask her?" His father said, "I could but, I doubt she'd answer truthfully." Itachi rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll ask mom. Are you that desperate to have mom return to you?" He nodded. Itachi just smirked, "These answers..won't have any help on you.. You have to stop your controlling nature that pushed her away." The father just grumbled and said, "What do you know damn kid?! I'll do things my own way!" __"Whatever you say dad, your way will take years and who knows she might have found love by then." He added. _

Back to the present- To avoid anymore awkwardness Itachi said, "So, tomorrow you can invite your friend to stay here if you want okay Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded and said, "I'm sure, she'll come but..she's really bent on finding this friend of hers. She said after her nap she's going to check France in an out.. Half of her bodyguards already is checking.

Itachi said, "Oh, what's her name again?" Sasuke looked at his older brother and said, "Sakura of course."

Sakura.. that name stirred up so many different memories in his past the one girl named Sakura she had become his friend and didn't care about him being perfect as long as he was himself.

The young naïve little girl with pink pigtails and emerald eyes that shined, his first friend. Her angelic nature comforted him and her nativity made her even more charming.

Even though some memories come and go he would never forget the day he met her..

Sakura Haruno.. When would he see her face again? Would she even remember him? Those questions invaded his mind as his parents began to argue once more.

* * *

Preview for the next chapter-

What happens when Sakura can't find Itachi in Italy, France or Spain?

"Sasuke, I think I'll come to your house tomorrow where is exactly located?"

What happens when Sakura realizes that Sasuke is brother's with Itachi Uchiha her best friend from long ago??

"I'm here!!" She called out.

Two guys came to the door that looked similar except one was taller that the other.

She said, "S-Sasuke?"

He said, "Yea, Sakura?"

She managed to say, "w-Who is that?" She pointed at the guy behind him.

Sasuke said, "Oh, him that's just my brother."

She was confused, "Your brother?"

He said, "Yea, my brother.. as in Itachi Uchiha."

The words hit her Uchiha Itachi.. her friend from long ago was brothers with sasuke who was her friend.

Please Review! Narutofan462

Thank you for all reviewing I really appreciate it!


	4. Uchiha Itachi

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto! If I do I would seriously travel to Japan already!

Author's Note- I'm so so so SORRY!! I updated this really late but, between taking care of things for my mom for mother's day and seeing spiderman 3 and studying for finals.. **I'll update one story of your choice, vote!! From now until late June I'll be busy studying for finals.. so vote for that one story that you want to be updated!! Poll ends June 1st.** Love you guys so much!! Narutofan462

* * *

"Damn it!" She grumbled out loud. There was definitely no Itachi Uchiha in France. She was leaving France and heading to Italy where they got a call that he was last seen there 3 weeks ago that was a start wasn't it?

She sighed as she grabbed her cell phone and called her parents, "Hey, The Haruno's aren't here at the moment please leave your name and number and we'll get back to you asap!"

Sakura rolled her eyes like her parents had the time. She smiled and left a message, "Hey mom & Dad! You guys said to call so yea, I'm leaving tomorrow to Italy where Itachi was last seen 3 weeks ago! Hopefully he's still there! Miss ya lots mom and dad!! Later!"

She closed her cellphone and arranged herself the private jet to come tomorrow to send her to Italy.

At the Mansion

Sasuke, who was constantly checking his cell phone for a text from Sakura. "Why you keep checking your cell phone expecting a phone call?" Itachi asked.

"No, not really." Sasuke smoothly stated. Itachi said, "You're really itching to have that girl come here aren't you? Don't you want her to find her friend?" Sasuke said, "Of course I want her to but.." Itachi insisted, "But? You're simply jealous little brother just leave it at that."

Mitoki called out, "Itachi, Sasuke! Come, time for breakfast!" Itachi and Sasuke dashed to the kitchen to have the aroma of pancakes and bacons fill the air. She turned around and said, "It's all on the table." Sasuke and Itachi sat.

"Mom, this really looks good." Itachi commented. His mother who had long black hair and onyx eyes like his own with a kind heart always loved to cook. Sasuke asked, "Where's dad?" Mitoki lowered her eyes, "H-He went to work I suppose."

As they began to eat Itachi concerned with his mother said, "Mom, is something wrong?" She rose her head to have her eyes met his and shook her head. She came over and hugged him and said, "Nothing, don't worry about it. My son.." As she ran her fingers through his hair.

* * *

Welcome to Italy

She awoke to see a guard saying, "Sakura-sama, we've already got people searching Italy for you." She smiled, "Thank you." She began to brush her messy pink hair and wondered if she should call Sasuke. **He certainly cared about her more in the last two years. Senior Prom he almost kissed her lips. **

What the hell I'll call him... "Hey Sasuke?" She said. Surprised Sasuke said, "Sakura!! I was wondering when you'd call me!" "yea, I'm sorry about that but, if I don't find him in Italy I'll spend a couple weeks with you. Where do you live?" Sasuke said, "Athens, Greece I'll text you the address my mom needs me right now See ya soon Sakura!" She called out, "Bye."

She was all ready now, Here I come Italy.. She always wanted to come here but, no time for sight seeing looking for her best friend. She caught a bystander and said, "Have you seen this guy?" She pointed to the poster that Itachi Uchiha on it with physical description of him.

Mistuki Kouyama's house

"So, how was the meeting with THE Uchiha Itachi." Her friend asked. "As expected, He doesn't want me but, in time he won't let me out of his sight." She smirked.

Her friend said, "Itachi Uchiha, man that guy has it all besides a girlfriend." Mistuki, who was apply lip-gloss to her perfect pink lips smirked, "Now, he'll have me his perfect wife. Who loves him and his money."

Her friend said, "But.." Mitsuki glared at her, "But?" Her friend said, "it's just this rumor I heard... Itachi Uchiha has moved around a lot. Rumor has it he has a childhood sweetheart." Mitsuki said, "Impossible, he only moved from Penn to here." Her friend narrowed her eyes, "It's possible, when you're that young you fall in love more easily."

Mitsuki put her boots on and said, "Well, she's not my problem is she.. Not around for more than 10 years she's not my problem. Therefore he's up for grabs."

* * *

Later that day

Itachi dryly said, "Why can't we go out today?" Fugaku came downstairs and said, "Mitsuki is coming over boys look good." "You mean Itachi's future wife." Sasuke smirked.

"Fugaku, he's not going to be my son's future wife. I need to approve first and also I think Itachi should like her." She said. "Someone has a brain here unlike someone." Itachi quietly added.

30 Minutes later

Ding-Dong "Sasuke, dear get the door please?" His mother asked. Sasuke sighed and got up and opened the door to meet the gaze of brown eyed girl. She said, "Hi, I'm Mistuki Kouyama here to see Uchiha Itachi." He said, "Yea, I'm his little brother."

She smiled, "You guys look so similar." She hugged him suddenly. **Umm... personal space? **She sheepishly said, "Sorry, I just couldn't help myself you're so just darn adorable." She continued inside the mansion, "Itachi, where are you?"

Itachi came out and said, "Mistuki.." His mother came out and said, "So, this is the famous Mistuki Kouyama.. you look great dear." She grinned, "thank you Mrs.Uchiha." "Please, call me Mitoki makes me feel younger." Mitoki chuckled.

Mitsuki nodded, "Of course Mitoki-san, you're everything that Itachi mentioned to me about his mother." Mitoki blushed, "Am I really?" Mistuki said, "Yes, definitely." Mitoki said, "Let's go sit down and have some tea."

"I'd love some Mitoki-san." She answered. Itachi followed slowly and Sasuke whispered, "Looks like mom already loves her." "Of course she does that damn girl is buttering mom up!" Itachi sharply said. "Law? You're studying law?" His mother asked.

* * *

"Yes, my father is a lawyer actually. I somehow got fascinated with it. It's pretty impressive that Itachi is studying medicine." She added. Mitoki said, "Yea, he actually wanted to do a different carrer but, his best friend wanted to be a doctor so it lead him to that path."

Mitsuki sipped her tea and asked, "His friend?" Mitoki nodded, "Yes, his first best friend.. I can't seem to remember the name of the girl. They were very close until we moved." Her grip on the tea cup tighten at the word "girl" She faked her smile as usual and said, "How sad it must've been for him."

Mitoki nodded and wondered, "Where is Itachi? Sasuke!! Itachi!! Come down and have tea with our guest!!" Sasuke and Itachi immediately appeared from different points of the room. Mitsuki added, "Sasuke, looks a lot like his brother how old is he?" Mitoki said, "Young, but he'll be attending Yale next year with his friend Sakura."

"Yale, wow impressive." She said.

Back in Italy..

The young pink haired girl panted hard. She was tired and according to her latest reports he was last seen here 2 weeks ago where did he go!? Suddenly a phone call came to her phone and she answered, "Hello?" "Is, this the number about finding Uchiha Itachi?" The voice asked.

"Yes, why do you know where he is?" The voice said, "Yea, a week ago I saw him at a coffee shop in Bulgaria." Sakura said, "Really? Thank you so much!" She snapped her fingers and her guards appeared at once.

"Yes, Sakura-sama?" They chimed right away. "We're heading to Greece to see Sasuke and then we'll head straight to Bulgaria! Alright?" She said. They said, "Hai, Sakura-sama."

She opened her cell phone and dialed sasuke's number, "Hey Sasuke." Sasuke who sounded a bit distracted said, "Hey, where are you?" Sakura sighed, "Well he's not in Italy so I'm going to visit you in Greece." "Really? When you going to be here?" He said excited.

"Well, by tonight... Plan for dinner... I'll wear something special! I can't wait to meet your mother." She smiled. "See you later Sakura!" He said. "Bye." She said. She started to look through her clothes and asked one of the guards, "Should I wear the pink or green dress?"

* * *

Later that evening...

"Why you so dressed up brother?" Itachi casually asked. "Itachi, sweetheart Sakura is going to stay with us for a couple days." Mitoki answered. "Sakura? Sasuke's little friend?" He said. Mitoki nodded, "She is going to dress up so we have to look nice. Go wear a suit or something!"

Fugaku came downstairs and said, "What's going on here?" No one said a word but Sasuke said, "Sakura, is coming over here to visit us." His stern eyes narrowed, "The same girl you lost valedictorian to!?" Mitoki said, "Gosh, Fugaku calm down he was 2nd in his class relax." Anyways she'll be here soon.

The doorbell rang and she grinned, "See, Sasuke go get it." Sasuke walked through the hallways and opened the door to see Sakura in a short black dress with a black headband grinning, "Hey Sasuke!" Sasuke was pink she looked simply adorable. Behind her was one of her guards that she had for about 5 years.

"What a huge house you have Sasuke! Man you are even loaded here in Greece huh?" She joked. He said, "Come on I want you to meet my brother and my dad." She smiled warmly, "I'd love to."

Fugaku said, "Nice to meet you Sakura." She smiled, "The pleasure is all mine sir." Mitoki smiled, "Hey Sakura, you look great!" Sakura said, "As do you Mitoki-san." Mitoki looked around and questioned, "Where's Itachi?" Fugaku said, "He's studying I'm sure. He works really hard."

* * *

Mitoki sat down, "well let's eat I'm sure he'll come later." As they all talked and caught up with each other Sakura said, "One moment I have to use the restroom." Sasuke said, "Upstairs and to the left don't get lost okay?" She said, "I won't."

She walked up the huge staircase and went to the bathroom.. As she washed her hands she could see through the mirror...

she couldn't believe her eyes... She turned around to see what seemed to be Sasuke..

but wait.. sasuke wasn't that tall

The mysterious guy looked her way and she simply fainted.

"S-Sakura, Are you alright! Sakura say something!!" Many voices said at once. Her emerald eyes fluttered opened to see Mitoki and Sasuke. "Sakura, you okay?" Sasuke asked. She said, "Yea, I thought I saw you when I was in the bathroom."

"That was me." A mysterious voice called out. She turned to see the tall raven-haired with all black on. She got up and said, "You!" He looked at her and said, "Yes, I'm Uchiha Itachi Sasuke's older brother pleasure to meet you."

Frozen in place... it was him.. the one she wished to find one year ago.. She smiled, "My name is Sakura Haruno the pleasure is all mine." Itachi looked at her with different eyes and wondered, "Have we met somewhere this feels familiar?"

* * *

Her emerald eyes gazed into his onyx ones, "Yes, once before." Sasuke, totally confused said, "Sakura, are you saying." Itachi smirked, "Sakura, I've waited so long to see you again." He embraced her as she smiled. She finally found him in Greece here with Sasuke.

Mitoki gasped, "Itachi, this is the girl? I didn't know it was the same girl Sasuke was friends with!!" Sakura smiled even wider, "Memories are a funny thing aren't they Itachi?"

Suddenly things just felt right. They went upstairs and talked all night about what had happened in their lives since they last met. Which was quite a long time... "So, you're studying to be a doctor? I thought you were going to take over you dad's company?" She said.

He looked at her and said, "You changed my mind remember Career week?" Sakura said, "How could I forget?"

_Flashback- "So, this week is Career week here on Friday you will be dressed up as what you want to be when you grow up and explain why." The teacher said._

_Young Sakura asked, "Itachi, what are you going to be when you grow up?" Itachi looked at her said, "I'm taking over my father's business." Sakura knew of his relationship with his father and wondered why he wanted to do that. "Itachi, why would you want to do that? Your father and you don't get along?" She wondered. _

_Itachi bluntly stated, "It makes a lot of money and provides stability. Not like I want to. What do you want to do?" Sakura's emerald eyes glowed with excitment, "I want to be a doctor who helps people. I want to help people that are even poor I want to cure diseases and make the world a better place." _

_Itachi looked up at the clouds and said, " You sure you don't desire that job because you make a lot of money?" Sakura yelled, "I don't care about the money!" Itachi pondered…doctor.. Maybe… One day…_

* * *

BACK AT THE MANSION

"How funny was it that Itachi was Sakura's friend that she was looking for right, Sasuke?" Mitoki joked while watching television. Sasuke simply glared at the wall..Emotions filled him like jealousy, anger, and felt hurt. "I'm going to get some air!" Sasuke retorted.

Mitoki sighed, "I hope nothing goes badly." She sensed her son's anger and hoped he didn't do anything foolish.

Outside

"Doctor Uchiha Itachi I could see that." Sakura said. Her messy pink hair made her look even more attractive in Itachi's eyes. "So, you're friends with my brother I see." Sakura nodded, "Yes, he's in my grade but of course I'm valedictorian!"

Uchiha smirked, "But of course, you always were jealous of my brains back then." Embarrassed she said, "Stop it, I'm going to Yale though I'm so excited! I'm glad I found you as well." She looked at him...

Their eyes were locked onto each other somehow nothing had changed. "Mom, wants you guys to come in it's getting late." Sasuke called out.

Sakura turned to see Sasuke and said, "Sasuke! H-How are you?" "Not much, my parents are busy getting preparations for Itachi's wedding." He said that part even louder.

"Right, Itachi you're getting married who's the lucky girl?" She curiously asked. Sasuke looked at his brother awaiting his response, "Yea, brother who is the lucky woman?"

Itachi said, "A girl that goes to my college she's second in the class and is studying law." "She must be brilliant Itachi, I'm so happy for you." She smiled.

* * *

The three walked back to the mansion and Fugaku said, "You guys better go to bed, Sasuke go show her where the guest bedroom is." Sasuke nodded and led her.

"Sakura, so you happy you found him?" Sasuke asked. "I'm so glad! Who would've thought it was your brother! Well, your parents did get divorced so different last names." Sakura said.

He opened the bedroom door and sighed, "I need to ask you something before I go to bed." Sakura looked up at him and said, "what is it sasuke-kun?" Her curious emerald eyes locked onto his onyx eyes. He turned a shade of red and said, "I want to know if you are in love with my brother. Are you?"

He looked at her and she laughed, "Sasuke-kun, you getting jealous already?! We are just old-time friends and I wanted to see him." Sasuke looked at her more intently, "You sure? Because girls don't travel half way across the world to find their old guy friend."

Sakura said, "No, seriously we're just friends. He's getting married and I'm happy for him...Maybe one day I'll find my Mr. Right." He headed for the door and whispered, "I think it's me."

* * *

Preview for the Next Chapter-

Sakura & Mistuki Meet

"Nice to meet you my name is Mistuki Kouyama, Itachi's fiancée." She said in a snobby tone.

She looked at the girl and said, "My name is Haruno Sakura, Itachi's best friend."

Sasuke looked between the two girls the tense aurora you could probably cut with a knife.

Sakura finds out the truth about the marriage…

"You mean it was an arranged marriage?!" She yelled.

"Yes…" He softly said.

She angrily said, "It's your dad isn't it trying to have the perfect career and the perfect wife!"

She started to walk away and then stopped and muttered, "I'm not perfect am I?"

Itachi started out, "No…" Before he could finish his sentence she bolted and tears came down her face…

I didn't come all this way for this… I shouldn't waste my summer doing this…

She choked onto her tears…somehow she thought something would change between the two…

Some things never change… Itachi always obeying his controlling father and not doing what he desires

Please Review!! Narutofan462


	5. Meeting Mistuki

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, If I did I would so own a PS3 by now.

Author's Note- Hey, I'm back ) D As promised I updated.. So sorry I couldn't update as much during the summer.. My apologies, I was traveling most of the time hard to get to computer and inspiration wasn't coming quite as quickly. I'll update again this week won't say when or won't say what story.. my lips are sealed.. keep reviewing people thank you.. I appericate it love you guys Narutofan462

A pink-haired girl stirred in bed and opened her emerald eyes.. She lay there thinking if this was just a dream did she seriously find her best friend? She pinched herself to make sure.. Ouchhh that hurt but, at least it wasn't a dream.

She got up and began to brush her long pink hair and she looked into the mirror and smiled, "Trying to sneak up on me are you Sasuke?"

Sasuke said, "Guess it didn't work did it." She turned around and smiled, "Nope, of course not." Sasuke looked at her and said, "We're meeting Itachi's future wife for lunch today." She nodded, "What is she like?"

Sasuke smirked, "You want the truth?" Sakura tied her hair up and said, "She can't be that bad Sasuke, that's just mean." Sasuke sighed, "Well let's just say she's nothing compared to you." Sakura taken aback said, "S-Sasuke.."

"Guys, time for breakfast!" Mitoki called out. As sasuke started to leave she stopped him and said, "Sasuke, I know what you feel for me, but..." "I know, I know.." Sasuke repeated. As he left on his own down the stairs. Sakura sighed her relationship with sasuke had gotten more complicated and she just didn't feel that way about him..

"You alright, Sakura?" Itachi asked. She turned and grinned instantly, "Yea, I'm fine.."

Itachi asked, "Did my brother do anything to hurt you?" She shook her head, "No, he didn't.. I'm fine Itachi really." As they walked down the stairs together. Mitoki said, "Here is some breakfast for all of you."

Sasuke asked, "where's dad?" Mitoki lowered her eyes, "He went out I suppose." Itachi began eating pancakes and he said, "we don't need him." Sakura gasped, "How can you say that about your own father!'

Sasuke explained, "If you haven't already noticed he's a bit controlling since the beginning." Mitoki sighed, "If only I divorced him sooner and Itachi you know I wanted to take you with me you know that right?"

She held him and said, "I really did son." Itachi hugged her back, "Of course I know that. I love you mom." Sakura smiled warmly somewhere along all this problems there was a happy family somehow..

Lunch..

Knock, Knock.. "They're here Mitoki, get the kids." The father ordered. As he opened the door there was Mistuki in all her glory.. She smiled, "Hey Mr. Uchiha how are you?" Fugaku said, "Fine, come on in! Lunch is being served outside." As they went outside there was Sakura who was wearing a green dress talking with the two brothers.

Mitsuki narrowed her eyes _so this is the famous Sakura haruno.._The pink haired girl turned around and smiled, "Hey, Nice to meet you."

She threw back her long brown hair and smiled. "Hey, my name is Mistuki Kouyama Itachi's fiancée." She said in a snobby tone. She looked at the innocent girl intently and she said, "My name is Sakura Haruno, Itachi's best friend."

Sasuke looked between the two girls.. The tension that was there you could probably cut with a knife. Mistuki said, "So, I hear you are studying to be a doctor right Sakura?" Sakura said, "Yes, I'm going to be a doctor and I hear you're going to be a lawyer that's amazing."

Mistuki said, "it's nothing really.. You are definitely invited for our wedding Sakura." Sasuke looked at Sakura's face she didn't seemed fazed by the fact his brother was getting married.. maybe she was telling the truth.. he was nothing more than a friend..

She asked, "Itachi, where and when will the wedding be?" Itachi shrugged, "Don't know." She turned back to Mistuki, "You must be so excited to get married! What kind of wedding dress are you going to wear?"

As the girls discussed the dresses itachi said, "I'll get some drinks." Sasuke followed his brother since it was a bit odd they got along.

Itachi & Mitoki

He walked slowly upstairs and heard his brother talking.."This is just not right." Itachi complained. He laid on the couch. His mother said, "Itachi, why don't you just tell her?" Itachi said, "I can't! Anyways dad already doesn't like her.. I can't change anything about this just like our moving to Europe! If I had it my way we would have never moved so I would never have to be apart from her."

Mitoki held her eldest son closer, "Honey, it'll be alright.. I'll talk to your dad about this marriage thing and fix it alright?"

Itachi said, "Mom, don't do that.. you know the only way he'd agree to my wishes is if you remarried him."

Mitoki lowered her eyes, "So be it then, I don't want you to be unhappy son. I want you to marry who you want to.. That father of yours has controlled everything in your life I want to at least make sure you marry who you want to.."

Itachi angrily said, "I'm not letting him control you again mother... He abused you and I can't let that happen again."

Young Sasuke's eyes widened his father had seriously abused her? Why didn't anyone tell him!! He quickly ran away. Mistuki and Sakura came from outside and were drinking lemonade. "What's wrong Sasuke?"

Sakura asked looking concerned. Mistuki said, "Well, lunch here was wonderful with you guys here's my number sakura and we can talk the details about the wedding." Sakura grinned, "See you later."

As mistuki left she swayed her hips. "She's not that bad Sasuke, and what's wrong?" She repeated.

"Well, I just found out that when my parents were married.. My dad.. he abused her.." He slowly said. Sakura gasped, "What! Your father.. is this why they divorced?" Sasuke shrugged, "I have no idea. I was barely 2 when they divorced. Don't tell anyone I told you this."

She nodded and Itachi came in and said, "Mistuki left already? Oh well." Sakura said, "Your fiancée is amazing Itachi! She very beautiful and bright." Itachi looked at her, "There's something you must know about this marriage. Come follow me." As they went to the garden..

Sakura admired the roses and grinned, "Such a wonderful garden you have the a perfect life don't you Itachi?" Itachi merely shook his head, "Not really, I barely get to see my mother which I miss dearly and I had to be apart from you for so long."

Itachi held her hand and said, "The truth is I don't want to get married to her." Sakura eyes widened, "You mean this is an arranged marriage?"

"Yes.." He softly said.

She angrily said, "It's your dad again isn't it? Trying to get you the perfect career and wife am I right?"

She started to walk away disgusted with his father's controlling ways and then stopped and muttered, "I'm not perfect, am I?"

Itachi started out, "No.."

Before he could finish his sentence she bolted and tears were streaming down her face.. _I didn't come all the way for this.. I should not waste my summer doing this.._

She choked on her tears.. somehow she believed that something would change between the two..

Something things never change.. like Itachi always obeying his controlling father and not doing what he truly desires..

As she finally reached the guest room she locked the door and began sobbing into the pillow. "S-Sakura?" A familiar voice called out. She got up slowly to see Sasuke.. She tried to wipe her tears quickly and said, "S-Sasuke, I didn't see you there."

He looked at his best friend and said, "Are you alright Sakura?" "I-I'm fine, Actually I'm not so sure.." She curled herself into a ball on the bed. He stroked her hair and said, "Tell me what happened."

she looked into his onyx eyes and weakly said, "That marriage between Mistuki and Itachi is an arranged marriage." "Is, that all?" He said sounding a bit surprised.

"What do you mean is that all! This means nothing has changed at all! Your brother still obeys your controlling father! Also he said I wasn't perfect."

He held her close to him and said, "It's alright Sakura, you don't need him." She cried out, "I w-wished I never came here." this time itachi had pushed sakura too far..

Dinner

"Sakura! Itachi! Sasuke! Dinner!!" Mitoki yelled out. As they slowly came downstairs she had noticed Sakura wasn't sitting next to Itachi but, instead with Sasuke. As they ate in silence she noticed Sakura's face was a bit blotched possibly from crying. She had hoped Itachi hadn't hurt Sakura without intending to.

As Sakura and Sasuke took off upstairs, Mitoki said, "Itachi, what happened? Sakura looked really sad.."

"I don't want to talk about it." Itachi said while trying to leave the dinner table. Mitoki grabbed him, "Itachi! I want to know what happened right now!"

Itachi sighed, "Fine, Nothing really I told her it was a arranged marriage but, she got upset and told me I kept giving into my controlling father. Also I told her she wasn't perfect and without explaining she went running off so she basically hates me." Itachi admitted.

"She is completely correct Itachi." Mitoki agreed. "Thanks for helping mom." Itachi sarcastically remarked.

"Well she's right isn't she? Since you were born your father has controlled your life. He made us all move so you would stop getting distracted by her and making you marry someone you don't even like. That's insane! You know you love Sakura, Itachi." Mitoki said.

"Yes, I know but now she hates me for sure now." She looked at her son and said, "Don't worry, I'll fix this."

"Wait, mom you're not thinking of!" Itachi widened his eyes. "Itachi, please stop.. I want to fix this please let me." His mother said.

Next day

Sakura combed her pink locks of hair and applied some lipgloss when she saw Itachi eying her and she said a bit annoyed, "What do you want?"

Itachi came in and said, "Your forgiveness, when I said about you not being perfect.. I really like the fact you're not. Perfection is a lie.. No matter how many good grades I get, or girls that hit on me.. I still feel miserable inside.. The fact I'm marrying that girl makes things even worse."

"That doesn't change the fact that you let your father control you."

Sakura said. "I know, I'm going to change that I promise you that." Itachi said. He held her hand and said, "Please believe me. You're one of the most important people to me."

She smiled, "We'll see." She hugged him and the sasuke found them and said, "Come downstairs my mom has news for us!"

As they raced downstairs they found Mitoki and Fugaku acting a bit chummier that usual. "Mom, I got them what did you want to us?" Sasuke inquired.

Mitoki smiled and held Fugaku's hand tightly, "We're getting re-married!" They all were too shocked for words. What on earth was going on?

Preview for the next chapter-

What happens when Mitoki decides to really marry him for Itachi's sake?

"Mom, you don't have to do this! I mean you hate father, please I'll marry Mitoki and you can live your happy life." Itachi insisted.

"Itachi, I can't let your father steal everything from you especially the one that matters most to you. Don't let Sakura stray from you.. I see the way you look at her she's someone that you'll keep forever." Mitoki answered.

What happens when Mistuki finds out about the break-off of the engagment?

"What do you mean we're not getting engaged anymore!" She screeched.

"I'm not interested in you, never was. Sorry about that." Itachi quickly noted then hung up the phone.

If his mom was willing to marry their father again for him then he would was more than willing to dump Mistuki and stay with Sakura

On the other line

She narrowed her eyes and angrily said, "You're going to regret this Uchiha I promise you that! Your little friend might have to pay for your little mistakes."

Please Review! Narutofan462


End file.
